


chromatic scales

by alainey



Series: Old Stuff from League of Fics [7]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, pre-Cass lore rework, soft everything because they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainey/pseuds/alainey
Summary: It's moments like these - when Lux is allowed to observe the rise and fall of Cassiopeia's breast, the twitch of her tail, and the smallest glimmer of drool on her girlfriend's chin - that Lux wonders how in Runeterra anyone couldn't find this woman beautiful.





	chromatic scales

Lux enjoys watching Cassiopeia sleep, because her girlfriend's face will relax, and all the tension that normally controls her every movement will appear to have seeped out from each of her elegant, scaly limbs. Her normally guarded exterior will drop, leaving her looking younger and more innocent than she ever allows herself to appear.

It's moments like these - when Lux is allowed to observe the rise and fall of Cassiopeia's breast, the twitch of her tail, and the smallest glimmer of drool on her girlfriend's chin - that Lux wonders how in Runeterra anyone couldn't find this woman beautiful. 

Thinking such things makes it apparent to her that she's fallen, and she knows she's fallen hard. It's even worse, Lux admits, that the woman she loves is Noxian. However, sometimes she just can't bring herself to care, not when she feels happier with Cassiopeia than she's ever felt in her life. She's not sure how the woman can make her feel so alive, so giddy and utterly childish, but she does, and she does so well.

Perhaps it's the way her hips sway when she slithers, or the way that her scales seem to frame her curves and delicate skin like petals. Maybe it's the softness of her touch, when she caresses Lux's face and peppers soft kisses upon her brow.

Or, perhaps even, it's simply the way her face lights up whenever Lux looks at her. 

All Lux knows is that she wants to be the light that illuminates Cassiopeia's world. And, as she carefully slips herself into the other's bed, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's body in a mess of tail and limbs, she thinks she can be just that. 

Because no matter what Cassiopeia seems to think of her cursed figure and no matter what her overprotective older brother tries to argue, Lux will always believe her to be beautiful. And one day, she knows that she'll make Cassiopeia believe it too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first League of Legends fic! It's short, it's sweet, and there's no doubt that this ship still holds a very big place in my heart. I probably wrote this towards the end of 2013. Title is homage to the Cass/Lux ship name used by all the wonderful people from leaguoffics all those years ago.
> 
> Find me [here](https://twitter.com/alainey_lee) on twitter!


End file.
